My Uncle Maximillian Sheckey Star
by Richie S
Summary: Rated T for mature implications, the story itself is squeaky clean though. Basically a take on the gag reel at the end credits, hope you enjoy.


The crowds in the Imperial Arena were already breathing heavy, their  
anticipation for bloodlust, or perhaps just plain lust had driven them  
from their senses. Furious Ming breathed in the excitement and felt  
it resonate through his body, tonight was truly going to be a night to  
remember! A slight gasp echoed through the crowd as with a trumpet  
fanfare the first fighter entered the arena.

It was none other than Princess Sun Lian the Heavenly Lily Herself  
encased in all her glory in the skin tight costume of Silk Fox. Ever  
so delicately the feminine fighter with the most royal of grace raised  
her hands to her back and played with the fasteners that held her  
revealing costume together. With the thunderous approval of the many  
men in the audience the tight black garment fell to the floor to  
reveal some of the most revealing intimate wear designed by the most  
perverse of seamstresses. Ming could not take his eyes off the wonder  
that was the fair young goddess that stood amidst the catcalls echoing  
in the Imperial Arena.

The thunder of trumpets was soon replaced by the lighter sounds of  
reeds and strings as the Princess's opponent entered the arena. The  
men in the Arena soon found themselves gazing on an equally wonderful  
sight, it was none other than Dawn Star strutting out to meet her  
rival with her feminine curves being hugged, some would say strangled  
by the thin scarlet fabric of what she was wearing. That was of  
course before she came to a sudden stop and striking a wide-stance,  
crouching pose. With unimaginable liquid grace she shed the skin  
tight garment, not to worry modest reader; her private body parts were  
covered. It was just that the way they were covered was so skimpy  
that the gods of decency may have developed an eternal blush. Ming's  
face was certainly red.

Enough of fashion! Unto the action! Ming's heart skipped as the  
chime of the gong informed all present that combat was about to begin.  
The two women rushed towards each other with an unequalled fury of a  
woman fighting for her love. The strikes they employed were  
completely ineffective meaning the employment of grappling techniques.  
Much to the joy of the men present and to the anger of their wives  
these two insanely beautiful women were both half-naked and rolling  
around on the ground.

Enthralled by this performance Ming crept closer to the ledge of the  
viewing area unable to tear his eyes away. Bless the gods! The  
ground that the women had been fighting on has turned largely to mud  
which they now find themselves wrestling in. Where there were once  
trumpets and flutes there are now only the battle cries of the  
warriors "Great taste" Lian screamed! "Less filling" her rival  
retaliated with equal tenacity. At this point Ming was now confident  
that he was in one of the universe's happier heavens. Then there was  
an odd screech, like a rat demon being kicked. The screech grew to a  
dull roar before lowering itself to the sound of one of Kang's  
inventions. Ming turned his head to tell Kang to stop it, that he was  
ruining the show and… 

…"Cut!" The voice belonged to no other than famed director Maximillian Sheckey Star of vaudeville fame. He couldn't believe it! Here was the movie that was to be the break-out role of his beloved niece and a confounded piece of machinery was interrupting the shot with its infernal noise! His gaze drifted to his niece, covered in mud and engaged in a blasphemous act with the other woman, also covered in mud. Suddenly he felt the sting of a tear at his eye, she had so much potential, starting out performing at live venues and now was ready to transition into film only to be hindered by a technical difficulty. Turning his gaze to the offending camera he approached as if it to strike when suddenly his assistant came running up to him excited. "Mr. Star! I have Bioware on the phone, something about adapting your latest movie into a martial arts epic; they even said to guarantee the rights they'll let you cast your niece in a leading role! Star's eyes suddenly arched, here indeed was a great opportunity!

The rest is history.


End file.
